


↤↤ cσғғεε ∂αтε ↦↦

by natsukashii_1028



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confused Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jaeyong just want to go on adate, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Tan and Doyoung are the annoying friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsukashii_1028/pseuds/natsukashii_1028
Summary: This story was a work that I submitted to a challenge on NCT Amino. Hope you guys like it!!





	↤↤ cσғғεε ∂αтε ↦↦

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a work that I submitted to a challenge on NCT Amino. Hope you guys like it!!

Spring break, the perfect time to go on dates. Taeyong had not gone on a date since Christmas break, so when his boyfriend asked him to meet up at that little cafe downtown Taeyong had been wanting to go, he knew he had to put effort into his outfit of the day.

So, he put on his favorite jeans and that cute shirt Jaehyun had given him for Christmas and then mad his way downtown to meet his boyfriend. When he arrived, he easily spotted Jaehyun. He wasn't hard to miss, tall and handsome. Every girl's dream, but he was Taeyong's, and he was very lucky. He made his way towards him, and once he reached him, he planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Did you wait for long?"

"No, I just got here too. You look cute today."

"I tried my best..."

"You always look beautiful no matter what."- Taeyong felt his face heat up. It was the effect Jaehyun had on him. He always blushed at the smallest compliment from his boyfriend.

"Should we order?"

"I already did. Caramel macchiato and a double chocolate cake for you."

"You know me so well."

"I have to, it's my duty as your boyfriend."

They smiled at each other and Jaehyun reached for Taeyong's hand across the table, interlacing their fingers once they met.

"What do want to do after?"

"Actually, there's a new movie that just came out that I wanted to see."

"Then, we shall watch a movie after."

Their order soon arrived, and they started to plan the rest of their day. Jaehyun was more of an introverted person, he went with the flow. On the other hand, Taeyong was all about organization. So, making a schedule was a must.

They were enjoying each other's company, just talking about random stuff when a panting a Mark came out of nowhere and sat next to Taeyong.

"Mark? What are you doing here?"

"Hyung, I need your help."

"Wait, how did you find us?"

"Jaehyun mentioned about a date and this new cafe. So, I figured I would find you here."

"Mark, you're crashing our date man."

"Sorry, but I really need your help."

"It's okay Mark, what happened?"

"So, I met with Donghyuk earlier. You know that I've been tutoring him on chemistry. So, I went to his place this morning. He has a lovely house by the way. And I was explaining to him how some stuff works when he said- out of nowhere- that he liked me. Like, who does that?"

"Mark, calm down, you're talking too fast."

"How do you want me to calm down? He went on about how he has liked me since middles school and blah blah blah and then he kissed me! And then he went on about chemistry and I'm just there in shock not knowing what to do!"

"So, you ran away...?"

"Yes! You know I hate confronting people. It's the laws of survival. Fight or flight. And I obviously chose to run away."

"Mark, why are you in so much panic? I'm pretty sure you've been confessed to before."

"Well, yes. But never by a boy. And I obviously didn't expect him to kiss me!"

"Wait, was that your first kiss?"

"Yes, that was my first kiss. Why? do you have a problem with that?"

"No, he doesn't. Going back to your problem. What are you going to do about Donghyuk?"

"Did someone said Donghyuk? who is talking mess about my baby?"- Taeyong looked behind him only to find Doyoung and Ten walking towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just walking around the area when we saw you guys through the window."

"So, what about Donghyuk?"

"Well, Donghyuk made a move on him during their tutoring lesson and sent him straight into a gay panic."

"I'm not gay."

"Yeah, sure. Keep on telling that to yourself."

"Wait, so Donghyuk finally made a move? what did he do?"

"It was more like he attacked Mar, but basically he confessed and then proceeded to kiss him."

"So what did you do?"

"I ran away obviously..."

"what?"

"I ran away, I was freaking out, I didn't know what to do or say."

"so, he confessed to you, kissed you, and you ran away?"

"Yes..."

"Mark, I'm so disappointed in you."

"what do you mean? what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, maybe tell him that you like him back."

"why would I tell him that? I don't even like him that way."

"wait, you don't like him?"

"No, I'm not gay."

"so you're telling me that you've been misleading him for months?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Doyoung, this is bad. Poor Donghyuk, he must be devastated."

"what do you mean by misleading him? Obviously, Mark has no idea what you're talking about and I'm very curious about it."

"Donghyuk told us that Mark has been giving him snacks every day. Sometimes it's cookies or a juice. Just a little something you know. He said that Mark has been flirting with him. Holding his tight or his hand during class. Just small gestures here and there."

"Mark, is that true?"

"About the snacks? that's true, but it's because mom has been putting snacks in my lunch bag and I never eat them. And I don't want to throw them out, but I can't keep them because if she finds out that I'm not eating them she's gonna be sad. So, I just give them to him."

"Well, what about the other stuff?"

"It is true that I sometimes hold his hand or his tight... But that's because I have a bad habit of doing it. You guys know that I can't really keep my hands to myself. And about flirting with him, I honestly have no idea what he's talking about."

"so in conclusion, Mark has been leading Donghyuk unconsciously."

"This is a big problem. Donghyuk has a big fat crush on Mark since middle school. This was his chance to finally date Mark."

"Mark, why can't you like Donghyuk back?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm not gay."

"Mark, you are gay, you just don't want to accept it."

"Ten, stop it!"

"I'm just putting the facts on the table!"

"Ten, we should go check on Hyuk, make sure he's alright."

"Alright, let me just buy him a cake, I hope it can cheer him up."

"He likes red velvet cake..."- muttered Mark.

"I thought you didn't like him, Mr. Mark Lee."

"Mark, as your friend, and Hyuk's, I want you to reflect on your actions. And want you to stay away from my child until you have figured yourself out."

"Doyoung, you can't prohibit them from seeing each other."

"Believe me, Hyuk would not want to see him."

"Do you think he hates me?"

"No, he likes you too much to hate you. He's probably blaming himself. He risked your friendship when he confessed."

"So what do I do?"

"Just, give him space. Figure out your feelings towards him. Once you've come down to your decision, then look for him. And be honest with him. If you want to give it a try and go out with him then tell him. If you decide that you only want to be friends with him, then make sure you tell him that. He's gonna be hurt, but it's better than giving him high hopes. More than you already did."

"thanks, hyung, I'll keep that in mind."

"Doyoung, I got the cake, let's go. I already called Johnny, he's meeting us at Hyuk's house."

"Isn't Johnny in a meeting with his father?"

"Hyuk is more important. So he's meeting us there."

"We should get going."

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow. Don't forget it's movie night at Taeyong's place."

"Don't worry, we'll be there."

Taeyong watched as Doyoung and Ten walked out of the cafe, red velvet cake in hand. He looked at the boy beside him and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's going to be fine Mark."

"I don't want to lose him... he's a good friend. He's also a very important person in my life. I honestly don't know what I would do without him in my life. He's that important."

"Don't worry too much about that, at least not yet. Let's do what Doyoung suggested. Give him some space and figure out your feelings in the meantime. Then, when you're ready, you guys can talk."

"I'll do that then... I'm sorry for crashing your date..."

"Don't worry about it. We have more stuff planned."

"And no, you cannot join us."

"Don't worry Jaehyun, I'm gonna go home and reflect on my actions. Also, it's not like I wanted to third wheel you guys all day. You guys are disgustingly sweet."

"Alright, then. Will we see you tomorrow?"

"I'll let you guys know."

"Take care, call me if you need anything."

"I will."- Taeyong ruffled Mark's hair and gave him one last hug before the boy walked out of the establishment.

"Well, that was a crazy morning, don't you think?"

"I would say it was rather entertaining. Never thought Mark would seek help from us."

"I honestly never thought I would see Mark having relationship issues. Moreover boys problems."

"That's true, but it's good to know that Mark actually has feelings. He's always been so reserved, always keeping his problems to himself and stressing over them all by himself. I'm glad he trusts us enough with this issue at least."

"Me too, but let's not worry about him. How about we get going to watch the movie before we get ambushed again?"

"Yeah, let's go!"


End file.
